


Tick Tock - Art Masterpost

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles had his secrets, but he was certainly not a murderer, no matter what the good people of Austonia whispered behind his back. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone to work on his curious inventions. If only it weren’t for that accursed clause in his grandfather’s will stating he must be married by the time he’s 30 to fully claim his inheritance…. </p>
<p>Jared Padalecki, recently orphaned and financially embarrassed, has heard the unsavory rumors surrounding Jensen and his missing wives, but he agreed to the marriage for the sake of his younger sisters. As the clock ticked down to Jensen’s birthday, Jared discovered the locked room in Jensen’s laboratory, and the secret Jensen has been keeping from him….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> Had a wonderful time with this so thanks to Tipsy_kitty for the fic and to the mods for a good time as always.
> 
> Click pics for the big versions.
> 
> I really used a lot of sources for this so below the pics i have included the bits and bobs . Also a big thanks to illustratorg at deviant art for the wonderful steampunk Font.

**Title:** Tick Tock  
**Author** : Tipsy_kitty  
**Art** : 2blueshoes (me)

 

 

  
There was so much imagery too choose from!  In the end i decided on a stage set, like a photographers Victorian setup, but with the steampunk themes.

<>

 

 

 

[ ](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/stage1ma2000_zpsfxn02iwi.jpg)

 

 

this was my draft, you can see how i changed things quite a bit !

 

 

[](http://i1282.photobucket.com/albums/a535/ssmudge/titleqide%201600_zpshyy0v7lw.jpg)


End file.
